


灿儿

by XiaoZongZ



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 00:09:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiaoZongZ/pseuds/XiaoZongZ
Summary: 不太日常的带娃日常。传。镯。这次会连载。





	灿儿

灿儿是小名，大名叫李政宰。完全和“灿”无关的一本正经的名字。

李东赫生他的那天他爹——李马克——还在急救室和肿瘤斗智斗勇，来的时候身上还穿着白大褂，李东赫虚弱地躺在床上一句话也说不出来，就只能愣愣地盯着他，他看了一眼小小的灿儿就望向老婆，抓着他的手问他是不是很痛，难不难受，床上的人摇摇头，他松了口气似的牵起对方的手贴了贴自己的脸，笑的和傻子一样。

回家以后他爸妈都来照顾他，李马克还是跟以前一样忙的不着家，经常被岳母埋怨，你看隔壁罗医生请假也要陪他坐月子的媳妇，李马克这人怎么就这么不顾家，就为了多赚几个钱？

妈，他是外科医生，渽民是内科，不一样的，外科医生总经常要抢救病人的，

李东赫就这么帮李马克说话，然后他娘总是恨铁不成钢地往李东赫嘴里塞上两个草莓，说女大不中留啊，生个儿子也没想到被别家的白菜拱走了——东赫也是白菜，你不要误会我。

话是这么说，李马克一有空还是立刻往家里跑，每次都拎满满的两大袋滋补的东西，还有隔壁道英哥买多了的婴儿服，男装女装都有。李东赫休息了没几天又开始忙里忙外，跟从前一样重新担负起网络作家兼家庭主妇的职责，

“呀东赫，你就好好的坐在那里，我弄就行了”

你弄不得掀翻厨房的天花板，我来吧，李东赫瞥了眼李马克手机屏幕上的“泡菜汤怎么做好吃”，无语地白了他一眼，撸起袖子就一头扎进厨房，

最后他坐在桌边满足地捧着一锅参鸡汤砸吧嘴，李马克坐在对面抄起调羹狼吞虎咽。

李东赫觉得鸡汤味儿淡，想尝一口泡菜汤，被李马克严辞拒绝，说坐月子的时候不要吃这种腌制的东西，对身体没好处，李东赫撇撇嘴也没法反驳，乖乖地缩了回去。

李政宰怎么也不会是小两口给娃起的名字，而是李马克的父母抱着去风水大师那儿问出来的——怎么问出来这么个名儿？李东赫和他老公两脸懵逼，对家长的决定也无可奈何。但是李东赫平时不叫他政宰，叫他“灿儿”。“灿”是自己的笔名“楷灿”的那个灿。

“我们灿儿和妈妈一样阳光快乐就好了哦”李马克摸摸小婴儿的圆咕隆咚的小脑袋说。

“开不开心都不要紧，是我的儿子怎么都好”李东赫颇为骄傲地补充道。

渐渐地道英哥给的衣服也小了，李东赫没事就推着灿儿去隔壁罗渽民家串门，生完孩子的黄仁俊还是跟以前一样苗条，漂亮，李东赫低头看看自己的小小的游泳圈总是有点懊恼，然后黄仁俊就大笑着拍他，说你别真像个大姑娘一样心疼自己的体型啊，总会瘦回去的，

黄仁俊在屋里灵活地转来转去，给李东赫准备午餐，给灿儿冲奶粉，李东赫又遗憾自己不是女的，没办法母乳喂养小孩，黄仁俊哭笑不得，看着李东赫认真给灿儿喂奶的样子想到两年前这小子还是一个坚决丁克派的叛逆少女，呸，少年，就特别想笑，捂着嘴不让自己笑出声。

李东赫这次却没察觉到，怀了孕以后也变得迟钝了，憨憨的有点可爱，一孕傻三年即使是聪明如李东赫也不能免俗，黄仁俊觉得这夫妻俩越来越靠近对方，李东赫变得像李马克一样呆呆的，李马克相反的越来越机灵，

李东赫走前黄仁俊塞给他一点水果和罗渽民说的“进口奶粉”，李东赫想了想，没头没脑地问罗渽民最近好不好，黄仁俊瞪着大大的眼睛说他好的很呐，突然问这个做什么。

没什么。李东赫挠挠头，推着婴儿车回去了。

灿儿长得不慢也不快，总之好好地长成了会走会跑还会说爸爸烧的菜难吃的政宰小朋友，李东赫心血来潮地像当年妈妈对自己做的一样给他烫了一头卷毛，他的肤色遗传了他爸，加上小巧但立体的五官，真有点像个欧洲人，李东赫自豪地在亲戚聚会上给七大姑八大姨看灿儿的照片，大家不停地感叹父母的基因太好了，灿儿以后一定可以长成一个大帅哥，

灿儿在远处和亲戚家的小孩打闹，小碎步跑过来说妈妈我要吃紫菜包饭，李东赫拍拍他说好不容易来次西餐厅，吃点更高级的好不好，回去给灿儿做紫菜包饭吃，

灿儿垂头丧气地背着手走了，李东赫觉得有点抱歉，发现孩子又开始活蹦乱跳地和朋友们去玩了，哑然失笑。

上小学了，李东赫暂停了部分接稿工作，每天接他上下学，给他准备便当，帮他看作业，灿儿不喜欢吃蔬菜——跟几乎所有小孩一样——李东赫就把蔬菜压成泥拌到土豆饼或者炒猪肉里，屡试不爽，香味飘到屋里，还能引来另一个大朋友，

“李马克！！又是你，不要再来偷吃你儿子的便当了呀呀呀给我快去上班……”李东赫不知哪来的巨大的力气把常年举铁的李马克撵出了厨房，蹲在角落里啃苹果的灿儿一脸无辜地围观了这一切。

最后李马克成功get了儿子的同款便当，同事笑他的便当像小孩的一样他也不管，傻呵呵地笑着，说这我媳妇给我做的，肯定好吃，

隔壁科室的罗渽民贼羡慕，缠着黄仁俊给他做，黄仁俊头也不抬地拖着地，说你们医院的食堂不是挺不错的，去那儿吃不就行了，

还是你想东赫以前给你做的便当了？

…

他没给我做过！！

黄仁俊觉得这个玩笑可以到此为止了，一声不吭地拍了拍罗渽民，转进浴室。末了补了一句，明天就给你做！

也不是真的想吃老婆的便当……但是又说到以前，又说到李东赫，他总觉得心里有块什么东西压着，透不过气。

tbc.


End file.
